Bad Boys or Not All
by lovergirl016
Summary: Ally is dating Dallas and his in a gang with Austin Dez Elliot and Trent. what happens when one night goes wrong?
1. Chapter 1

ALLY'S POV:

Hi Im Ally Dawson im 16 and my best friedns are Trish, Cassidy, Kira, Brooke. We have been best friends since forever. I have a boyfriend his name is Dallas wh have been together for 2 years and lets say his not the best at school his in a gang with his friends and they rule the school and we help them we're like the populars his friends are Austin, Dez, Elliot, Trent, they call themselves some kind of lovers and its really funny. They are always getting in trouble but i dont care only if they are okay well Dallas ihave to get ready for school! I hop in the shower and when I get out I put on short shorts and a white crop top way 'love on it and my black heels. I curl my hair and put on light mack-up. I go down staires to no one here but a note on the table that says

' Dear Ally

We went out of town on a bussiness trip we wont be back for a few weeks okay be safe we left you some money okay we love you!

love mom &dad oxoxo

I put the note down and grabbed a apple and started walking out the door and locked it and started walking to my car to drive to school. When I to school and got out the my car someone hugged me right away and i knew was Dallas 'cause they started kissing my neck.

"Hey babe"

"Hey baby when did you get here"

"Like an hour ago me and the boys were hanging out oh and the girls are here to come on"

We started walking to his car where everyone was at once they saw us coming they all smiled and said 'hi.

"Hey guys have you seen my trutle?!" Dez asked us we all look at him with a confused look

Oh Dez is the werid one, Trent in the annyoning always trying to get a girl one, Elliot is the nice one, and Austin is the shy one and never talks if he does its all just 'yeah' or 'hi' and thats all, and Dallas is the cute sweet on and a little flrit.

"Okayyy..moving on you guys wanna hung out after school my parents are away and im home alone?" They all nod their heads.

"Okay well I have to go to class see ya'll at lunch!" I told them and gave Dallas a peck on the lips and walked away to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

School was a blur so now im at homw with the girls getting ready for tonight when the guys come over. It was 6:45 and the guys are going at 7 and we are still getting ready I wearing a tight black dress that stops at my mid-thigh and my black pumps and curled my hair and did a smoky look. When was the girls looked at me smiled

"DAM Ally you look hot!" trish told me and all the other girls nodded

"Thanks you guys"

Ding Dong

"That should be the guys" I said heading down the staires to open the I opened it I was kissed by Dallas and he told me I looked hot. I moved to the side to let them in they where all there even sat in the living room with girls.

" Lets play a game!" Trish said we all noded our heads

"Lets play truth or dare!" Dez yelled all happy we moded our heads again

"I'll go first...Ally truth or dare?" Cass asked me

"Dare"

"Okay I well its noting big but i dare you to go in seven mintues in heaven with Dallas!"

"HA okay.. lets go dallas" I grab dallas' hand and took him the closet right when I closed the door dallas' lips were on mine and we started making out and the door flys open to see cass standing there to tell us time was went back to sit down.

"Wow..umm okay dez ttruth or dare?" I asked dez

"Umm truth!"

"Okay which one one of us girls do you think is hot and will you date her?"

"Umm I-I think Tish is hot a-and y-yeah I-Ill date her" he said scared?

"You do!" Trish asked him

"Yeah and Trish turth or dare?

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes I would love to" making all the girls go 'aww'

"Okay truth or dare Elliot?" Trish asked him

"Umm dare"

"Okay i dare you kiss anyone of us!"Oh lord kiss I thought in my head but was brought back when he kissed me! I pushed he back

"WHAT THE FUCK ELLIOT WHY THE DID YOU KISS ME I HAVE A BOYFRIEND THAT HAPPENEDS TO BE ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS AND TRISH MENT FOR YOU KISS BROOKE NOT ME!" I yelled at him

"Oh im sorry!"

"Its fine"

"Well cass truth or dare? he ask cass

"Dare!"

"I dare you to to do seven mintues in haven with Austin" he told her and Austin looked up from his cup Cass got up and took his hand and lead him to the closet. a few mintues later the come out looking the same like they didnt do anything. weird?

"Well imma go home is getting late bye Ally the girls said leaving me alone with guys. We where talking when dallas kissed me hard and had his hand where my boobs where i kept moving his hands but they kept going back then I felt a different pair of hands on MY ASS I pulled away and saw all the guys around me besides austin who was in the bathroom I think? all the guys kept looking at me up and down making me feel weird and then I felt and go up my dress I pushed it away but it kept coming back next thing i know im in my room on my bed naked and the guys trying to have sex with me but I kept fighting mot leting them thats when the door flys open by Austin that looked mad as hell. He out my clothes from the floor and helped me to the door and stopped at the fram of the door.

"DALLAS FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIENDS AND IF YOU DID KNOW BUT WE FUCKING OVER GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE AND NEVER TALK TO ME AND OF YOOU GUYS! I yelled at them with tears coming down my face and countined walking out with Austin.


	3. Chapter 3

*ALLY POV*

After walking out of the room with Austin I went to the bather to put some clothes on I had a T-shirt and some sweatpants. When I came out I saw Austin coming out of my room where ally guys where and he looked mad but when he saw me his face softened.

"Ally are you okay? Did they do anything to you? Did they hurt you?" Austin asked me looking worried.

"Im okay just a little scared thanks for saving me Austin but why, why did you save me I thought you would be like them others and try to have sex with me but thanks anyways im just scared of staying alone now and-" I was cut off by a pair lips on mine then pulled away

"Oh gosh Ally im so sorry I didnt mean to kiss you its just- its just that I always liked you and stuff and-" I cut him off by kissing him. He was shocked at first but kissed back, when we pulled away we looked in to each others eyes and smiled.

"Austin...I like you to I have for the longest time I thought you would never like me so I started dating dallas."

"Ally I've always and aways like you the first time I wanted to saw you I wanted to ask you out but when I told DallASS who you were he asked you so I woulded ask he never wanted me to ask you out for some reason but who cares Ally will you go out on a date with me?" looking down at his feet and rubbing the back of his neack

"Yes, yes I would love to." I said kissing him one more time

"Great I'll pick you on friday at 7"

"Great"

"I think I should go now bye-"i cut him off

"Wait! Can you stay the night please im just scared that they'll come back"

"Yeah i'll stay and I wont let them hurt you okay"

"Okay lets go to bed im tired" I said yawing

"Yeah were do I sleep?"

"You can sleep with me"

"Umm are you sure?"

"Yeah lets go"

I lead him to my room and got in the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I cuddled in to his chest.

"Night Austin"  
"Night Ally"


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's POV

Today is finally friday and my date with Ally! Im so happy that i asked her out im really happy she said yes and that she liked me to. These last few days have been crazy dallas do not talk to me or Ally and sometimes the girls, its crazy how you think you know someone and for them to be your friend. I hear someone calling my name down the hall but i dont know who it crowded and im at my locker.

"Austin!" I hear someone call my name this time I turn around and see Ally there with a big smile.

"Hey beuatful"

"Hey you ready for tonight?" She asked me with that beuatful smile i love so much

"As long im with you everything will be great!" kissing her check

"Great I'll see you night then"giving me a kiss and walk away

*7 O'Clock Ally's POV

OMG Austin is almost here and and not close to ready ugh why do I take so long I wonder where are we going hope it nice well just being with Austin is finshed!

KNOCK KNOCK

Austin's here

I walk down stairs and open the door and there was Austin he looked so hot well he does everyday.

"Hey you look...just wow" I feel myself blush

"Awe thanks you look great yourself"

"Thanks you ready?"

"Yeah Lets go so were are we going?"

"That is a surprise"

"Ugh I hate surprises can you please tell me" giving him my best puppy dog face but he just laughed

"Sorry nope not going to work but you did look cute lets go" while laughing

We walk to has car and he open the door for me, I got in and he got in the drivers seat I was looking out the window and i notice that we had stoped at the park and he was getting out and opened my door. We walked to this tree that had a blanket laying on ground with a baskit and candles it was so sweet. We sat down and ate there was fruit pancakes and PICKLES! We talked about everything and I mean everything even stupid DallASS.

"Ally?"

"Yeah, Austin?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can ask me anything"

"Umm...well..umm...Ally well you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I would love to" We looked in to each others eyes and he started to lean in and so did I then our lips met it was amazing If felt like fireworks.

"We should head home its getting late" he told me breaking the kiss making me want more

"Yeah we should"

We walked to the car and got in and drove back to my house when we got there he walked me to the door

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Austin asked me

"Sure come over in the moring okay"

"Okay" he gave me a kiss and left I walked inside and went up stairs to get ready for was amazing i had a great time just being with Austin.


End file.
